My Asean OCs
by Writer Of Illusion
Summary: Just as the title says...my Asean OCs


Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or it's characters period….Hetalia belong to

Himaruya-sensei!

Malaysia (male)(age 21), Singapore (male)(age 17), Philippines (Female)(age 18) and Indonesia (male)( age 20).

**Introduction **

Hello there, my name is Malaysia it is a pleasure, I have short smooth pure-black hair, my eye color is Reddish-brown which people mistake for the color blood-red, I am 5 foot 9 (I'm 1 inch shorter then Thailand), and my skin tone is bordering of pale-brown and also wear glasses as well. People always mistake me for Indonesia (drives me crazy sometimes and older by the way), and my eyebrows are thankfully are normal (looks at Singapore and Hong Kong) yes very thankful.

My likes are my little brother Singapore, my pet tiger Belang and my pet horn-bill Kenya, cultural dance and traditional clothes. My Dislike are Noisy people, people bullying my "siblings" (The Asean Members.), I also dislike it when people compare me to Greece, I dislike it when people says "I thought you were a girl."(Do I look like a girl to you people?) and I specially dislike it when South Korea tries too grope my chest like he does to Japan and China ( knock it off I might import a lot of your stuff, But ! that doesn't us that close. Sheesh!)

My Hobbies are Gardening, Reading, Cooking, Sleeping and Singing. My Favorite Food is Anything Sweet, Anything Spicy, Rice, Durian, Laksa, Nasi lemak and Teh Tarik (I'm a Glutton, so what !?.) .My Malay/Islamic name is **Aziz Sri Cahaya bin Dewa Sattri ( Aziz for short )** and My Chinese name is **Ling Wei Hong** this name was given by China (the reason for this is because china claimed me as his brother about one thousand or so years ago as Kedah Tua and I'm still annoyed by that.)

I guess that's all that I can tell you thanks for listening though. I'm gonna play poker with china I guess.

* * *

Hai There, Names Singapore, I like my brother have short messy pure-black hair, my eye color is pale-brown but I wish I could have my brother's cool blood-red eyes though ( sulking ), I'm 5 foot 5 ( I'm shorter then Malaysia ) , and my skin tone is the same as Hong Kong I guess . I as far as I know it a lot of people think that me and Malaysia are not siblings ( my answer "Fuck Off , He is my brother !") and my eyebrow are not thick damn it there normal .( in the back-round China screams "Their Not Normal, aru !").

My likes are my big brother Malaysia and my Mer-Lion doll , The Causeway ,The sunset and my brother's responsibility towards Asean . My dislikes are my sibling rivalry with Malaysia (although brother says that sibling rivalry is a good thing, so I guess it's not that bad…), everybody thoughts about me and Malaysia not being sibling, England scones (I will never understand why Brunei loves those monstrosity !) and what I dislike the most is when South Korea tries to grope Malaysia chest(grope your own brother, Bastard !).

My Hobbies are Drawing, Taking Picture, Surfing the internet, and fining people (in the back-ground everybody sweats drop) my favorite food is Laksa and steamed buns. My human name is **Alex Li Hong **(I have a malay name but my bosses will not allow me to use it …. * tears*) (Malaysia pats Singapore back lightly)**.**

That's it for my introduction people. I'm going to fine people now so good bye ( hears South Korea proclaiming Malaysia breast are his ) No Their Are Not YOU Bastard.

* * *

Hey there, it's the super cool, most beautiful and cutest Heroin, Philippines! I have shoulder length brown hair which I tie into a pony tail, my eye color are dark brown which is way cooler then Malaysia blood red eyes( in the background Malaysia grunts ) , I'm 5 foot 4 ( damn it ), and skin tone is the most tannest among the Asian and my bra size is D-cup. I love seeing people getting along well. but , I am also terrified of Malaysia when he's angry ( bad memories coming back to her mind ) and I am also scared of the east Asian.

My likes are my journal, clothes, cute animal and Spain (Papa!). My dislikes are sharp object, A certain burger maniac(you know who you are bastard) and Malaysia when he is angry with me or anybody else by that matter ( He is a monster when he is angry and I bet he can make Russia scream as well …).

My hobbies are singing, cooking and looking at certain material *cough* Yaoi * cough*(Malaysia grunts even louder). My favorite food is fruit salad and papa Spain's tomato. My human name is **Maria Musto Fernandez** **Cruz**(The coolest name in Asean ).

That is all people. Now, I must defeat a burger eating villain, good bye my friend and wish me luck. (Malaysia: Good Riddance!) (China: that's not very nice Ling, aru.)

* * *

Assalamualaikum, I am Indonesia, I have short rough jet black hair, my eye color is yellow brown which is a contrast to Malaysia blood red eye ( in back ground Malaysia mumble " for the love of S*** ." ), I am 5 foot 6 ( what the hell! I'm shorter then Malaysia and Thailand!?) and my skin tone is a brown tanned color. My relations with Malaysia is strictly brotherly (yes brothers, take that china ! ) .

My likes are novels, Netherlands, the Sea, Anime and my blackberry. My dislikes are Thailand and Malaysia doing karaoke night without inviting the other members of ASEAN, people thinking that I'm a Girl, Singapore boosting about his development and Russia….. (Did somebody call me, da?) (Other countries tremble in fear. while, Malaysia looks happy to see Russia).

My hobbies are playing pranks, reading love novels, bothering Netherlands and gossiping. My favorite food is Sweet Pastry, Java coffee, Swiss Chocolate and Tea . My human name is **Marsing Alam Datu Putih.**

Thank You for listening. Now I think, I'm gonna play a prank on Netherlands now.

* * *

Author: There you have it folks my first bio/introductions of my OC(Original characters)….please comment and constructive comments are welcomed…

(AN: Kedah Tua existed during the first Century and the Srivijaya and Majapahit empire only came into existed during the Third through the Fifth Century if I'm not mistaken…correct me if I'm wrong.)

(AN: The reason there are only four OC's here is because that I don't have enough information on Cambodia, Myanmar/Burma, Laos, Brunei and Timor Leste….so please if you have any information about these country okay…. so that I can make an Persona for them…Please!")

(AN: Did you know that as of 2009 Malaysia became a proud owner of a Micro-nation….so I was thinking about making a persona for it too, but I need other opinion since I'm a newb here….)

(About the last AN: Wiki the land republic of Bascal…) ;)

Good bye for now: p


End file.
